New and Ridiculous Segments
''--This Page is Under Construction--'' The''' Ridiculous Segment is the middle portion of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy! where Alex and Kellz delve deeper into some facet of the current weekly Pokemon, whether it be lore, trivia, or connections to real-life. There are a total of 40 distinct ridiculous segments, with Pokemon Etymology and The Pokemon Creation Myth Etc. being the most frequently used, occurring a total of 8 times each. Ridiculous Segments Used More than Once '''Animal Influence Background Music: -- In this segment, Alex and Kellz compare aspects of a Pokemon's design to attributes and behaviors of specific animals in the real world. Episodes: * Episode 23: Volcarona * Episode 35: Crustle * Episode 63: Quagsire * Episode 82: Scizor * Episode 89: Mamoswine* * Episode 102: Garchomp In Episode 89 only, the title card shows a plural "Animal Influences" instead of its regular "Animal Influence". Bad Pokemon Science! Background Music: "Goldenrod Game Corner" - Pokemon Gold & Silver This segment appeared in the very first episode of The Dex, and aims to point out scientific errors of a Pokemon, such as in-game contradictions, over-exaggerated Pokedex entries, and design flaws. During the segment, Alex and Kellz usually wear "scientific" glasses, and end every factoid with some iteration of the phrase, "That's bad science!" Episodes: * Episode 1: Kabutops * Episode 5: Tyranitar * Episode 20: Gliscor * Episode 95: Breloom. Class with Kellz! Background Music: "Trainer's School - Pokemon Colosseum This segment features Kellz teaching a lesson about a particular aspect of a Pokemon. Kellz wears glasses and a necktie to appear more "teacher-y", and ends the segment with "Class Dismissed!" The segment is given a subtitle in each episode (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 3: Mudkip* ("so i herd you like mudkips") * Episode 16: Blaziken ("The Origin of Blaziken") * Episode 50: Diggersby** ("Vestigial Structures, tho.") = *In this episode, Kellz did not end with "Class Dismissed!" = = **In this episode, Kellz did not wear a necktie. = Dragons are Cool Background Music: -- In this segment, Alex and Kellz explore a wide range of dragon mythology and how it relates to a Dragon-Type (or dragon-like) Pokemon. The segment ends with an enthusiastic "Dragons are cool!" from Kellz. The title card image changes to a different dragon each episode. Episodes: * Episode 48: Charizard * Episode 55: Ampharos * Episode 62: Hydreigon Edu-lution Background Music: -- Combining the words "education" and "evolution", this segment features an in-depth look at a certain aspect of evolutionary science and how it connects to the Pokemon world. Episodes: * Episode 32: Pidgey * Episode 41: Salamence* * Episode 75: Pachirisu Although the title card usually features a picture of Charles Darwin, in Episode 41 it is replaced by an image of Jean Baptiste Lamarck. Fairy Type Tales Background Music: "Santalune Forest" - Pokemon X & Y Similar to Dragons are Cool, this segment explores fairy tales and mythology that connect to a Fairy-Type Pokemon. Episodes: * Episode 79: Klefki * Episode 104: Mawile Folkemon Background Music: "Lake" - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl In this popular segment, Alex and Kellz explore folk tales and legends from a variety of cultures to explain the origins and inspirations for a Pokemon. The background music for this segment is "Lake" from Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Episodes: * Episode 27: Zoroark * Episode 33: Skarmory * Episode 45: Darmanitan * Episode 64: Infernape * Episode 71: Goodra * Episode 78: Golurk * Episode 98: Dusknoir Good Pokemon Science! Background Music: "Prof Oak's Lab" - Pokemon Snap As a counter to Bad Pokemon Science, this segment explains how a Pokemon's design is corroborated by scientific facts. Alex and Kellz usually wear "scientific" glasses, and end every factoid with some iteration of the phrase, "That's just good science!" Episodes: * Episode 7: Reuniclus * Episode 26: Shuckle * Episode 38: Sceptile * Episode 61: Heliolisk * Episode 68: Crobat * Episode 90: Talonflame Pokebusters Background Music: -- This segment involves Alex and Kellz disproving different fan-made theories or common misconceptions about a Pokemon. They end each theory-disproving fact with "Busted!" Originally, Kellz wanted this segment to be called "Mythbusters" or "Ball-Busters", but both names were immediately rejected by Alex. Episodes: * Episode 21: Arcanine * Episode 39: Cubone * Episode 60: Porygon * Episode 70: Ditto Poke-Foods Background Music: "Berry Picker" - Pokemon X & Y In this segment, Alex and Kellz share a Pokemon-related dish and walk through step-by-step on how to make it. Episodes: * Episode 85: Slurpuff * Episode 88: Farfetch'd Pokemon...Behind the Balls Background Music: "Ending Credits" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire In this segment, Alex and Kellz take a behind-the-scenes look at the creation and design of a Pokemon, and how it ties into developmental aspects of the Pokemon game. Alex objected to the title of this segment at first, but in Episode 69 he admits that he "officially loves it". Episodes * Episode 2: Gengar * Episode 12: Bulbasaur * Episode 57: Butterfree * Episode 69: Heracross Pokemon Conspiracies Background Music for this segment is the theme song from The X Files as well as --- In this segment, Alex and Kellz highlight silly conspiracies that surround a Pokemon's creation, or draw from real-life conspiracy theories to explain a Pokemon's design. During the segment they sometimes use weird voices as a way of mocking conspiracy theorists. Episodes: * Episode 8: Absol * Episode 18: Luxray * Episode 56: Sableye Pokemon Culture Shock! Background Music: "Route 10" - Pokemon Black & White (Prior to Episode 66) "Icirrus City" - Pokemon Black & White (Episode 66 and on) This segment consists of Alex and Kellz analyzing a Pokemon's design and explaining its connections to many different cultural backgrounds. The segment is sometimes given a subtitle (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 14: Scrafty (No subtitle) * Episode 19: Chingling ("Featuring Gaijin Goomba!") * Episode 37: Weavile (No subtitle) * Episode 51: Gardevoir ("The Mystery of Gardevoir!") * Episode 66: Hawlucha (No subtitle) * Episode 80: Torterra ("The Cosmic Turtle!") * Episode 86: Bisharp ("Settle it in Chess!") Pokemon Entymology Background Music: "Gym (Burgh)" - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 A play on another segment, Pokemon Etymology, this segment deals with how Bug-Type (or bug-like) Pokemon relate to their real-life bug counterparts. There can possibly be a little etymology thrown in as well. The segment is given a subtitle in each episode (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 24: Flygon ("Dragon vs. lion") * Episode 77: Scolipede ("Centipedes are the worst") Pokemon Etymology This segment is exactly what it sounds like; Alex and Kellz look at the name of a Pokemon and explore its roots, hidden meanings, and pronunciation. The segment is given a subtitle in each episode (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). This segment has had several different background songs including -- and "Driftveil City" from Pokemon Black & White; the most recent and most frequently used background music is "Canalave City" from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. Episodes * Episode 4: Zangoose ("What's in a name?") * Episode 10: Typhlosion ("What's in a name?") * Episode 15: Metagross ("The power of twelve") * Episode 31: Oshawott ("Ocean, samurai, Canada?") * Episode 40: Lucario ("The magic Egyptian seer") * Episode 47: Aegislash ("Greek gorgons and a Scottish curse") * Episode 59: Trevenant ("Tolkien and the blood-sucking Trombies?") * Episode 92: Stantler ("How many deer do deer scares scare?") Pokemon that Wear Clothes Background Music: "Lentimas Town" - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 In this segment, Alex and Kellz discuss the background and significance of certain apparel that a Pokemon appears to wear. Episodes * Episode 44: Ludicolo * Episode 99: Machamp Scary Ghost-Type Stories This segment is a Ghost-Types, where Alex and Kellz highlight the creepy/scary aspects of a Pokemon, such as it's design, it's behavior, and Pokedex Entries. The background music for this segment is --- Episodes * Episode 11: Shedinja * Episode 28: Froslass The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. This segment only appears in episodes about legendary Pokemon. It involves theories about the past, present, and future of the Pokemon world and how the influences of a certain legendary Pokemon tie into the big picture. A running gag in the series is for one person to be uneasy with doing the segment until the other mentions the word "etcetera". The background music for this segment is --- Episodes * Episode 22: Mewtwo * Episode 43: Jirachi * Episode 53: Darkrai * Episode 72: Victini * Episode 74: Mew * Episode 93: Arceus * Episode 94: Giratina * Episode 103: Celebi You Heard it Here First! In this segment, Alex and Kellz use some critical thinking to come up with their own theory for a Pokemon or about the Pokemon world. The background music for this segment is ---, except in Episode 30 where it is --- Episodes: * Episode 17: Togekiss * Episode 30: Smeargle * Episode 46: Wobbuffet * Episode 52: Omastar * Episode 81: Tyrantrum * Episode 101: Electrode Ridiculous Segments Used Only Once Soap Box with Alex This segment is run entirely by Alex, in which he picks something to rant about. This can be about something within the actual game canon, or something put into the games by GameFreak Episodes * Dunsparce Bad Pokemon Puns This bit is similar to Pokemon Etymology, in that they take apart the name of the Pokemon, but is a lot sillier in nature. They do usually determine the actual root of the name during the segment, but they also say a lot of really bad puns in the process Episodes * Gallade Gallery Folkemon.png The Pokemon Creation Myth ect..png Animal Influence.png Bad Pokemon Sci.png